Silent dream
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños ShinigamiJazzDark89! Aún si la vida no nos diera otra oportunidad, yo sé que aún así te seguiré amando. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic va dedicado a**_ ShinigamiJazzDark89_ **ya que hoy cumple años, ¡muchas _felicidades_ y que cumplas muchos más! Aunque no lo quieras.** =3**

Debo decir que este One-Shot no está dentro de ninguna_ Ronda,_ de hecho, no está dentro de los _100 fanfics de South Park_ que tengo planeados publicar. (Por cierto, realmente no sé cuántos tengo publicados por el momento.) Así que consideremos que éste es **_"Extra-Especial."_**

Puse la canción de **Rihanna**, _"We found love"_, ya que me pareció la más apropiada para este One-shot, aunque me estuvo ayudando para poder concentrarme en el mismo. n.n

He leído fanfics con la temática de la _Segunda Guerra Mundial_, pero a mí no me gusta tocar ese tema: es triste. Mucha gente murió poniendo su fe en un idealismo; correcto para algunos, malo para otros. Pero yo pienso que la mayoría sólo quería una cosa: algo mejor sin importar el costo.

Por cierto, el último que muere en el sueño, es el que está soñando. Sólo para aclarar, ¿ok? ;D

En fin, espero que disfruten este One-Shot. n.n

* * *

**Silent Dream.**

_Todo era en tonos grises. No era simplemente blanco y negro, estaban los tonos grises apegados en lo más hondo de sus almas..._

_No había manera de contar los días y las noches, eran siempre iguales, como las hojas que caían en el otoño de los árboles antes de morir en el invierno..._

_Cuando se conocieron, fue por un arrebato causado por un muchacho judío pelirrojo, quién se atreviera a golpear a uno de los guardias que maltratara a su hermano menor. Él apareció para darle su merecido, un joven alto, rollizo, de cabellos y ojos color café; comenzó a darle de patadas y puñetazos, más el pequeño de rodillas se interpuso entre ellos..._

"Por favor." _Lloraba el pequeño tras recibir una patada._ "Todo fue mi culpa."

"Que no se vuelva a repetir." _Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos en silencio, quiénes se abrazaban tratando de calmar su dolor y sus lágrimas, unas de dolor, otras de rabia._

_Más esa noche, el joven nazi a escondidas le mandó un mensaje al joven pelirrojo, pidiendo hablar con él a solas. El joven judío decidió ir, por temor de que si no obedeciera, le hicieran daño a su hermano y sus conocidos..._

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" _Le preguntó deseoso de saber qué era lo que quería._

"Disculparme." _Le dijo en voz baja._ "Quisiera pedirte perdón por la paliza que te di."

_No entendió lo que le dijera, ya que la rabia se apoderó de él..._

"¡Maldito! ¿Disculparse? ¿Pedir perdón? ¡Ustedes, cerdos asquerosos, no deberían pedir perdón, deberían de morir!" _Lo tomó de la ropa embravecido._ "¡Mis padres murieron en estos campos! ¡Y nos tienen como bestias trabajando hasta la muerte! ¿Y todo porqué? ¿Por qué somos judíos? ¿Por eso nos consideran como animales? ¡Ustedes no saben todo lo que tenemos qué pasar! ¡No lo saben!"

_Le soltó un puñetazo al rostro, temblando de rabia y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Tenía tantas cosas guardadas dentro de su pecho; cuando los sacaron de su pueblo natal, cuando los transportaron en vagones para bestias todos apretujados, ser obligados a vestir ropas de rayas como si fueran prisioneros de guerra, los malos tratos e injustos que tenían que sufrir día tras día, la muerte de sus padres trabajando en los campos donde ahora tenían que vivir, y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cambiar su futuro y el de su hermano. Ciertamente, no tenían esperanzas..._

"No es toda nuestra culpa." _El joven nazi se alzó del suelo, se limpió la sangre de la boca y se marchó sin decir nada más. No tenía porqué._

_Tras ese encuentro, las cosas para el joven judío y su hermano cambiaron un poco. El joven nazi, a escondidas, les procuraba alimento así como también una que otra medicina. El pelirrojo no entendía pero no criticaría su suerte, como podía le repartía a sus conocidos así como también a su hermano, sabiendo que un día tendría que pagar por todo ello..._

"¿Por qué? ¿Porqué nos ayuda dándonos alimento y medicinas?" _Le preguntó una noche que lo encontró afuera, en los campos de concentración._

"Yo también tengo familia." _Desvió la mirada al suelo._ "Sólo tengo a mi madre, y al igual que tú, no quiero perderla. Es por eso que acepté ser guardia en estos campos de concentración, aún si no lo quería."

"Si no quería serlo, ¿entonces porqué aceptó?" _Le cuestionó._

"No podía rehusarme, me hubieran acusado de traidor, y a mi mamá la hubieran mandado a la cárcel, a estos campos, o la hubieran ejecutado. Y no pude negarme, ya que no estaba en mí."

"Entiendo."_ El joven judío comprendía la tristeza de tener qué pasar por dolorosas situaciones con tal de salir adelante por uno de sus seres amados._ "Tal vez, tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo."

_Desde entonces, entre ellos comenzó a haber un lazo que se fortalecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, aún si uno no conocía el nombre del otro. El joven judío, por consejo del joven nazi, trataba de controlar su temperamento para evitar meterse en problemas. Pero un día, a causa de una terrible fiebre, su hermano menor murió..._

"¿Hermanito?"_ Lo miró dejar caer la pala y acercarse con la mirada perdida a donde estaban algunos guardias nazis que los vigilaban._ "¿A donde vas? Regresa."

_El pequeño no lo oyó, presa de la fiebre. Cuando los guardias se dieron cuenta de qué se acercaba a ellos, desenfundaron sus pistolas y lo amenazaron de muerte si no regresa a trabajar en el campo..._

"¡No!" _Soltó su pala y corrió tras el pequeño, deteniéndose cuando la bala hizo caer de rodillas al chiquillo y desplomarse en el suelo._ "¡NO! ¡MALDITOS! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON? ¡ERA SÓLO UN NIÑO ENFERMO! ¡HERMANO!"

_Se acercó al cuerpo y lo abrazó llorando, ignorando el dolor de las patadas y latigazos que le dieran. Uno de los guardias lo tomó de un brazo y a rastras, lo llevó a otro lugar, lejos de los demás, donde empezó a golpearlo..._

_El sonido de una bala resonó en el lugar, el tipo se detuvo cayendo al suelo en lo que la sangre le cubría por completo el rostro. El joven judío volteó a ver para encontrarse con el joven nazi empuñando una pistola recién disparada, para después dejarla caer..._

"Nunca... nunca antes había matado a alguien." _Se dejó caer al suelo, totalmente fuera de sí._

_Tras unos instantes, se alzó del suelo y se aproximó al joven judío, para abrazarlo..._

"Mi hermano era todo lo que tenía en el mundo. No me quedaba nadie más." _Sollozaba en sus brazos._

"Tranquilo." _Le dijo._ "Ahora me tienes a mí." _El joven judío alzó el rostro._ "Yo te protegeré. Lo haré."

_Ocultaron el cuerpo bajo la tierra, quedando un juramento silencioso entre los dos. Y aún si no se veían como quisieran, ellos sabían que sólo se tenían el uno al otro..._

_El tiempo siguió su paso y la guerra que seguía cobrando vidas parecía llegar a su fin. Lo supieron cuando una mañana, cientos de pistolas y ametralladoras rugían unas contra otras..._

"Tenemos qué irnos, es nuestra única oportunidad para sobrevivir de todo esto."_ Lo tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo entre enemigos, amigos, conocidos, tierra, explosiones, llantos y lamentos._

_Una de las balas le atravesó el pecho, obligándolo a caer a tierra. El joven judío al verlo, cayó a su lado, tratando de parar la hemorragia inútilmente..._

"No lo hagas, no sobreviviré." _Quitó su mano de su pecho sangrante._ "Necesitas salvarte tú. Vete."

"No, no quiero dejarte." _Comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose impotente ante la muerte de su ser amado._ "No quiero que me dejes."

_No había silencio, así como él, mucha gente lloraba, gritaba y hacía hasta lo imposible con tal de seguir con vida. Más el joven judío había perdido los motivos para vivir, por lo que le quedaba una cosa por saber..._

"¿Cómo te llamas?" _Le preguntó antes de que exhalara su último aliento. Necesitaba saberlo._

"Eric." _Le contestó él, acariciándole la mejilla y secándole las lágrimas._ "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Kyle." _Y tomó su mano con la suya._ "Te amo." _Le confesó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

"Yo también te amo." _Y sin más, cerró los ojos para siempre._

"No. ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_ Gritó con desesperación y golpeó el pecho de su amante repetida veces._

_Luego se alzó del suelo para entrar corriendo en la ráfaga de balas, hasta que una le detuvo la vida..._

**.~o0o~.**

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando frío. Volteó a ver a su alrededor y por un momento desconoció su propio cuarto, y todo a causa del sueño que había tenido. Se alzó de la cama y finalmente lo golpeó la realidad...

- ¡Uff! Sólo fue un sueño.- Se limpió el sudor de la frente.

Se dio cuenta de que había dormido con los audífonos puestos, ya que la canción de "_We found love_" de _Rihanna_ aún se seguía reproduciendo, ya que estaba puesto en "**REPEAT**", influyendo tal vez en su sueño, más le restó importancia y lo apagó...

Se dirigió a su escritorio, en donde estaba escrito el ensayo que presentaría frente a la clase, el cuál hablaba de su propia concepción del Holocausto. Sin embargo, el sueño que aún tenía reciente en su cabeza, lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Sin importarle que fueran más de las 2:33 am, sacó nuevas hojas de papel y comenzó a re-escribir su ensayo...

**.~o0o~.**

Todos estaban sentados en la clase de historia, esperando que terminara aún antes de empezar. Kyle estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Stan lo miraba de reojo...

- Kyle.-

- ¿Qué ocurre, Stan?- Salió de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien? Sé que el culón será el primero en dar su dichoso "discurso" de mierda sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y los judíos.- Le aconsejó.- No dejes que te joda con eso.-

- Tranquilo, Stan.- Trató de calmar a su amigo.- Ya lo dos sabemos la clase de pendejo qué es Cartman. Así que no te preocupes, no dejaré que me moleste con eso.-

- Bueno.- Dijo sin mucha confianza.

- Muy bien, chicos y chicas.- Alzó la voz la alegre maestra.- Como recordarán la clase pasada, quedamos en que cada quién haría un ensayo del tema que quisieran elegir y nos haría una pequeña presentación del mismo para exponer sus puntos de vista.- Revisó su lista.- Muy bien, el primero en deleitarnos con su presentación es Eric Cartman.-

El muchacho de cabello café se levantó de su asiento sin hacer ruido, como generalmente lo haría. Miró de reojo al muchacho pelirrojo, quién desviaba el rostro tratando de no darle importancia, y se paró frente al grupo...

- Damas y caballeros.- Empezó mientras se aclaraba la garganta.- Como ustedes ya me conocen, de seguro piensan que mi tema sería sobre la gloria perdida de la supremacía nazi y su gran líder Adolfo Hitler.-

El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz ante la sola mención de aquél que su sola existencia estaba predestinada a ser odiada por los suyos...

- Más en esta ocasión, he decidido hablar sobre aquellos de los cuáles no se habla, de aquellos que permanecieron en la oscuridad siendo juzgados injustamente por algo que no decidieron por cuenta propia.-

Tras decir esto, el chico judío volteó a ver al que estaba frente al grupo con sorpresa. Y poco a poco, conforme el otro decía su discurso sobre aquellas víctimas de un pasado cruel y sin esperanzas, le prestaba más atención a lo que hablaba...

**.~o0o~.**

Cuando todos empezaron a retirarse del salón de clases, Kyle se acercó con sus libros en brazos a donde estaba Cartman guardando sus cosas...

- Hey, Cartman.-

- ¿Qué pasó, judío?- Le preguntó con una leve indiferencia en el tono de su voz.

- Pues, yo.- Hizo una breve pausada.- Yo sólo quería decirte que tu exposición me pareció un poco, sólo un poco, interesante.- Le confesó.

- Ehm, ¿gracias?- Dijo al momento de rodar los ojos, esto simplemente no era lo que quería, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.- No es la gran cosa, judío.-

Se echó la mochila al suelo dispuesto a salir del salón de clases y no ver más al muchacho pelirrojo, cuando sintió que lo tomaron del brazo...

- ¿Qué...?-

- Dentro de dos días tengo qué hacer mi presentación.- Se volteó con un leve rubor en las mejillas soltándole el brazo.- Y pues, me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar un poco. Digo, tú ya terminaste y no tienes nada más qué hacer en la clase.- Se volvió a verlo hablándole un poco agresivo.- Pero eso no significa que tú puedes pedir lo que quieras, sólo te daré lo que crea que sea justo por la ayuda.- Giró el rostro a un lado con cara de fastidio.- Aunque sólo sea una mierda de tu parte.-

Parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido por la actitud del muchacho, luego dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de manera altanera...

- Kyle, Kyle, Kyle.- Chasqueó la lengua.- No lo haría por menos de $50 dólares.-

- ¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, pedazo de mierda!- Le gritó molesto.

- Bueno, en ese caso, ¿qué tal si me chupas...?-

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!- Le gritó de nueva cuenta interrumpiéndolo y saliendo del salón de clases.

- ¿Y si tan sólo fuera una lamidita?- Salió detrás de él, tratando de persuadirlo.- No sabes de lo qué te pierdes, judío.-

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, CULÓN!-

Sonriente, siguió detrás de él el resto del día. No importaba si el sueño era o no un mensaje oculto, estaba muy seguro de que las cosas entre ellos ya no sería la misma desde ese día.

**_Fin._**


End file.
